FATHER
by CrazyFemaleDragon
Summary: Her father in her eyes, chapter two in Amon's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

I Thought this up when I was playing my Sims 2, I was building a house that was huge. I was talking to my self so I started writing what I was saying.

I hope you enjoy

Also please review I need to know how you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin

**_FATHER_**

My mother told me once that when she held me in her arms the first time, she said she cried. I Blamed my father for her death, but now I don't know. I think she did it on her self, I think now that she knew it was her time to go. We where all grown up, Monica has her own Son.

Monica just turned away when my father did what he did, Alex wasn't there and Amos closed his eyes and prayed, he prayed for mother mostly, but also dad, Monica, me, Alex and himself. I screamed yelled, tried to stop him, that when Alex walked in, and Father order him to hold me down, and after that I lost it..

I now know that she did it her self, she knew that her one wish was know granted, she had watched her children grow and live, she loved the most unbelievable person.

She told me that when Monica was just a year old she and father built the home we all grow up in, Grimplace Manor.

I loved it, white bricks on the outside, two garages, seven bedrooms, nine bathrooms. A huge living room, and great kitchen and dinning room. Three stories high, two of the bedrooms where on top of the garages, the boys. Then a party room and a den on the third floor. Moms and dads room was in the center of the second floor. On second there were four balconies I believe, and the boys have one each even though they where small. The third had two but I may be wrong, I can't really remember, I left long ago.

After my mother death, I left. I was eighteen and stupid. I first guy I met was the father of my two children, I had twins. Robin after my mother and Amos afer my brother at the time but now my father as well.

Their fathers name was Carson, Mat Carson. I never gave my child his last name, even though he was there for the birth, he ran out three days after their birth. .

He never signed the birth certificate, that I believe is a good thing. When the twins where three I found Damon, Rriko.

He became the twin's father, and my husband.

Monica tried to get me to come and see My father, but I told her no flat out. She and my brother came many times to see the twins.

My father, he was only able to see them in photographs.

Monica's son is now ten and his name is Amon after his grandfather. I am now twenty-eight my kids are nine. Amos got married and had two lovely girls. Alex had three kids, a girl and two boys.

Amos's girl's names are Marie who is five and Kathy who is six. Alex's girl is named Jack she is four and his two boys are Mark and Ethan they where also twin and they are both two.

I see them many times, I moved closer to them, closer to Grimplace Manor. Know I glad I did, know the twins can see their grandfather before his dies.

I get to see my father before he dies, I get see my mother in his eyes for his gone.

When I watched my mother that morning throw that knife at my father after pouring gasoline all over it and lighting it, I want to scream.

My Sister Monica try to grab me away from mother, but I couldn't move. My father had in a slit second taken out his gun and pointed it to her head. I tried to stop him, I tried but it didn't work.

I heard him say he was sorry and that he loved her, that was the first time I had seen my father cry. I didn't help I told him I hated him and that I would always hate him if he pulled that trigger.

That's when Alex walked in and was told to hold me back and keep me from taking a bullet that was not meant from me. I was the youngest and I didn't want to understand.

He told me that he had to do it, or she would have killed ever one in the house . He told me that the mother I knew was died even though her heart still beat.

My mother green eyes looked up at him, glowing. I knew that my mother was still there, but when I heard what she said I blamed my father.

" Amon kill me now! love you."

That's when the gunshot sound though out the house I grew up in, the house I was born in.

I watched as my mother fell, and not a second later my father was on the floor holding her body to him, whispering in her ear.

I ran up to my room, My sister right behind me.

I ran that night and I didn't come back till now.

My Amos and Ro bin walked behind me now, Robin held my hand . I looked up into the grand home I grew up in, where my life started.

I started walking again, until I was in the room where to dinning room was on my right and the kitchen was on my left. Then strait forward would be the first bathroom and though there would be the living room.

I wasn't able to get that far before a man with graying hair that reached his lower back with midnight eyes and a black suit stood before me.

Ten years can do a lot, but he was still in shape, most likely ran four miles a day. Still had his glare that could make you tell the truth leaving nothing out. Still had the fair pale skin that we all got.

I couldn't speck, Robin did it for me, She left my side to go to him holding her hand out and her green eyes wide.

" My name is Robin, you must be my grandpa!"

I was surprised when My father pick up Robin and hugged her, Robin I heard her laugh and saw her wrap her arms around his neck hugging back.

That's when Amos went up to him, " Hello!"

My father put down Robin right in front of him and pulled Amos and Robin to him.

I wanted to cry, I had taken ten years away from my father that he could of had with his grandchildren.

I raised my hand to whip the tears that stated down my face, but it was stopped. I looked up to see my father his midnight eyes looking into my soul.

My voice was a whisper, "Daddy."

I spoke that one word and my father now hugged me, I could hear him crying. I hugged back burying my face in his shoulder.

I was crying but now I let them fall, I would never blame my father for my mothers death because he killed her at her word.

I now stand at the grave of my father where my mother lays right next to him. I was able to give ten more years of life before he died.

He watched the twins grow, until one morning when I went to get him up, I found him not breathing, he died in his sleep. One my say that it was weak way to die, but truly its not. My father was a great man that went though things that the human race can't understand.

He died without pain, that I'm glad he got. He earned the peace he now got.

I fell to my knees, and I hugged both my father and mother's graves I missed them. I would always miss them.

But know I can show my own children and my grandchildren where we began and who started it all.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. My Angel

Hello, this is in Amon Point of Veiw of FATHER.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin**

**Have fun reading!**

**My Angel**

She was my wife; she was my life other then my kids. I never thought I could kill her, I didn't want to.

But what choice did I have? Break my promise or live with the fact that my wife was a murder, or would be come one. But when I position my gun right at her heart, I looked into her eyes and my wife was there still, almost gone but her soul still could see me. This was way she hadn't started to attack yet, the craft wasn't in full control yet!

I almost made me drop my gun, but I heard her voice in my head, it was telling me to kill her, and stop any deaths she may cause from happening.

I leveled my gun, her eyes where slowing turning into a deep blood red. But with her last breathe of her soul she told to kill her and that she loved me, right in front of all are kids.

I cocked the gun back ready to fire, even as my youngest screamed at the top of her lungs at me to stop. I still was ready to shoot.

She screamed at me, telling me she hated me. I felt me heart breaking more and more as I inclined the lever on the gun.

My little Anna, my beautiful Daughter, my angel. I never thought of children until I heard Robin tell me she was with child. I didn't know if I was happy or angry.

But I did what I should have, we stopped running and we built a house, were all but Monica was born.

She was born in a New York Hospital, we lived there until she was about a year, then we moved to Colorado.

When Monica was young and well still lived in New York, Robin had to go out and get food, but she had been recovering from the flu and she was still extremely tried. Monica was always very adventures. When Robin had sat down to rest, Monica ran off to seek things she had never seen. Robin had looked up to see her gone, that was the first time I felt the fatherhood on my shoulders.

We found her two hours later when I offices found her close to Central Park, I hugged her so hard that day, I was so scared of her doing it again that I had got her a leash. Robin didn't agree but she still used it until Monica was four. She is twenty-five now and has her own son, they father is rarely in the picture but she is doing well for a single mother, job in the publishing.

Are next child was Alex, Monica was two when we had him. He is twenty-three now, he has a love for cars, even has his own shop. He was a spirited kid, and never allowed anyone to get the upper hand on him. He was always the one that I took to the firing rage.

Amos was the one that always listened to Robin stories about the saints and the church. He was interested in god, I was never one for religion until Robin, Amos followed his mother, and he said he would never become a priest or anything but he would be a great deal more holy then normal men.

Anna, My angel the one that really was my god send. I love all my children but Anna was daddy little girl. I loved to rock her to sleep or just hold her. She was also the smallest and sickest child we had, Anna at birth was premature. Two months premature, she had to be in hospital for those two months that she should have been in the womb.

The doctors told use that she had a small percent of living, but she lived and become are miracle child. Monica, Alex, and Amos all looked after her, they understood Anna.

To have the child that you almost watch die tell you that she hates you, almost killed me. But what kill me the most was to have her brother hold her down so she wouldn't take a bullet that was not meant for her, but her mother.

I the sound of the gun sound though out the house that all my children grew up in, the sound of mine wife's body hitting the ground almost made me sick.

I fell next to my fallen wife, my fallen angel. I cried, whispering loving words into her ear, I heard Anna run up the stairs, Monica after her.

I didn't see Anan the next morning, she was gone.

We buried Robin in a local cemetery I would have buried her next to her mother but she told me she want to be near her children.

It was a year before I heard of Anna; she had a pair of twins. Robin and Amos, she was now twenty-eight and her kids were nine.

I was only able to see them from photographs that Monica, Alex and Amos gave to me. Monica's son was ten she named after me. Alex was married and made three, one girl named Jack, his two boys were twins, Mark and Ethan and they were both two. Amos had two girls, Marie who is five and Kathy who is six.

Ten years, I getting old and I could fell my guilty killing me.

I heard that Anna moved closer to Grimeplace manor, first to be near her sister and brothers, but I found that she forgave me.

I was still doing what I would have done twenty-years ago when I was still young. I keep in shape, natural habit maybe.

But my hair is graying, I looked at my granddaughter for the first time, and she wasn't' a photo. She held her hand out to me, I had grown soft in my age, and I pick up the child and hugged her. I could see the surprise of my daughter face.

My grandson soon came up to me, I hugged them both. I smiled at both of them and they ran along to play with their cousin as I went to my Anna. She was crying, she raised a hand to wipe the tears my I stopped her.

"Daddy."

I hugged my daughter, she hugged back, and my life went on for another ten years. I watched Robin and Amos grow. As well as my daughter, I met her husband who took care of her when the twin's father left.

He was a good man, so when I fell asleep one night and I never awoke I knew all my children and grandchild were in good hands, of my child and the fathers and wives they picked.

I went back to my wife, and I love that smile on her face.

Please Review!

There a little blue button that says push me and leave a remake! Please!


End file.
